Fix This
by Harukauranus
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper,the actor that every girl seems to want to date,has secluded himself from society.Yet,fate had a different plan.What happens when Chad's mansion starts to break down and the plumber he hired turns out to be an attractive female? *Channy*
1. Chapter 1

_Wow… well I haven't been on here in a while. Band and work getting in the way! I hope you enjoy this story the way you've enjoyed my other ones. This is a bit different than my other stories…so tell me what you think._

_I was watching Holes the other day and got an idea for it =] I have high hopes...but it might take a while uploading it, so please bare with me. Oh..and another thing. While I was writing this chapter, I was listening to the radio...and they were talking about that egg recall or whatever. I wasn't paying attention. But then they said "CDC" and I was like "Chad Dylan Cooper?"_

_I know... I'm a SWAC Addict... I just can't help myself. Anyway...just thought I'd share that with you ((even though most of you don't care))_

_Alright, alright. I'll get on with the story.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonny With A Chance._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Chad Dylan Cooper's mansion stood tall on the secluded mountaintop. He had picked this spot to get away from al the fans, the paparazzi, and the people. Occasionally, he would show his face for publicity when his manager forced him. The rest of his days were spent on set or in the mansion.

There was a knock on the door.

"Finally, you came. I need…" A girl with luscious brown curls and hazelnut brown eyes stood in front of him.

She reached out her hand, "Alison Munroe. You called for a plumber?"

"Uh, yeah." Chad opened up the door. "It's my, uh, kitchen sink. Whenever my chef uses the dishwasher, the whole sink fills up with water." He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Well, I'll just go get my tools and…"

"Sonny!" A tall blond interrupted, running into the room. "I need you! You can't just walk out on the job!"

"Tawni, what are you doing here?"

"I need you! Duh."

"What's the problem?"

"I've got, like, tuna in, like, my shower!"

"Well, why don't you, like, pick it up?"

Tawni crinkled her nose, "With my hands? Ew!"

Sonny sighed, "Tawni. I know that we're friends and everything but you can't call me every time your cat leaves something in the bathroom."

"But I don't want tuna swimming by my feet when I'm washing my hair!"

Sonny placed her hands on Tawni's shoulders. "Tawni. I've got a client right now. I'll fix his sink and then I'll come help you. Now, go home and I'll be there in a little bit."

Chad observed the scene in silence. "Well, that was interesting."

Tawni tuned around at the sound of Chad's voice. She froze.

"OMIGOSH! It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" She squealed just before collapsing on Chad's kitchen floor.

* * *

"Sorry about that." Sonny exhaled. Chad had helped her carry Tawni out to her car, where she was now sitting, embarrassed.

"Oh. It's no problem. I'm used to it." Chad gave her his famous half grin.

"I see." Sonny wasn't at all dazed by his charm.

Realizing he was losing her interest, Chad added, "I was actually surprised that _you_ didn't collapse at my feet."

"Oh, please. You're not that great. Tawni swoons at every rich guy she meets."

"And you don't?" He was clearly getting flirtatious.

Sonny walked over to her car to grab her tools. "I've been around too many rich guys to fall for them. You don't phase me. Besides, it's kind of hard to picture myself swooning over a guy who called me to clean the gunk from his kitchen sink." She sidestepped towards his house. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, sorry." Chad was confused. There was actually a girl on this planet who didn't take an interest in him? There had to be something wrong with her. Then again, he had moved all the way out here to get away from girls like that. And if she wasn't wasting her time drooling over him, that meant that she would actually do the job he had hired her to do.

"Wait!" Chad followed her inside. "Your name's Alison?"

"Alison Munroe. Why?"

"You're not head over heels in love with me. It's refreshing. If I have any more problems, I'll know who to call."

Sonny smiled. "Well, I'm glad to have made your acquaintance."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews =] ((the four reviews i got were really encouraging...i actually wasn't expecting any)) The beginning kinda sucked... but I promise that the story will get better. and i never break my promises. That's a promise. _

**_Disclaimer: Do not own SWAC...but if i did... (but thats another story)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sonny sat at her kitchen table, half awake, enjoying her ham sandwich. Chloe, her best friend since grade school, walked in. They shared an apartment and divided the rent. Chloe was still in college, training to be a vet. Sonny took over her uncle's plumbing business, while trying to become a singer on the side. Long story short: it wasn't working out.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"It's almost 9:00" Sonny motioned towards the digital clock on their microwave."

"Oh, right. Chad. I swear, you're like his personal plumber! You've even got his number on your top 5!"

"It's cheaper." Was her only reply.

"Can I have it?"

Sonny ignored her, watching the time switch from 8:59 to 9:00 instead. She mentally prepared herself for the phone to ring. And five, four, three, two, one.

"MOOOOOOOO"

She sighed. "Duty calls..."

"Have fun." Chloe tried a sheepish grin.

"I'll try." Sonny picked up her cell, "Good morning, Chad."

* * *

"All refrigerators make that noise. It means they're working."

Chad gave sonny a funny look. "Well, then why don't any of my other ones make that sound?"

"Alright. Show me." Sonny followed Chad into his second kitchen. She studied the fridge...and began to laugh. "Maybe because they're not plugged in."

"What?" He opened it up and was greeted by the stench of rotting food.

"Ew. That's gross." Sonny plugged her nose. "We have to throw all this away."

It took them about an hour to get the whole mess out of all four of his fridges. Then Sonny cleaned them all while Chad stood there like a statue, watching her work. When she was finished, Chad racked his brain for any other excuse to make her stay. He was lonely and he felt comfortable with her around. Besides, he had fun driving her crazy. "Since you're done with that, I can show you the real reason I called you."

Sonny waited for him to continue. When he didn't say anything, She asked, "So...what is it?"

Chad smiled, "What's what?"

"What is it that you really need fixed. What is it you called me for?" Sonny was getting a tad irritated. She was working for a moron! She had just spent several hours cleaning out his fridge, which was definitely not in her job description the last time she checked. Now he forgot the reason he called her over? Did he even_ have_ a reason?

"Uh, well, my showers. They need to be replaced."

He's kidding, right? Apparently not. "You know you can do that yourself...go to the store, buy a..."

"But I don't want to go outside that front door. I don't want to get out of this house. I can't stand the camera flashes, and the screaming girls..."

"Yeah, right."

"Okay...maybe I like the girls... but signing autographs and having them scream in my face... I just can't..." Chad took Sonny's hands into his and stared into her eyes. 'Please do this for me."

Sonny felt penetrated by his gaze. She knew if she didn't say something fast, she would be caught in his trance. Boy, he was good. Of course he was. He's an actor. "Fine." She gave in. "But only because you're paying me."

* * *

Sonny stepped back to admire her work. Perfect. She had completely redone the whole bathroom. The counters, the toilet, shower, and even the wallpaper. "Three done, four to go." Sonny inhaled deeply. "I should not be doing this."

"Wow, Munroe. Very nice."

Sonny turned around, startled. Chad was leaning against the doorway. "Chad! I didn't see you standing there."

"I just came over to tell you that you should probably call it a day, seeing how it's almost 11:00 pm."

"Oh my gosh...are you serious?" Sonny took out her cell phone to double check. Chloe had sent her about a million texts asking where she was and if she was alright. "I had no idea it was this late!" How was she ever going to find her way back home in the dark? She had to use her GPS in the daytime even after coming here every day for the past three weeks.

"I'm sorry." Chad straightened up. "I was going to tell you earlier, but you looked like you were so into your work...I didn't want to stop you..."

"It's fine." Liar. This was not fine. This was not fine at all! "I guess I'll just have to spend the night here."

"Really?" He looked hopeful. Too hopeful. "I mean...why?"

"Cuz if I go out there, I'll get lost." She was wishing that she never took this job to begin with. "Now, do you have any extra beds? What am I saying? I'm in a mansion...of course there's extra beds."

"Hey...this place isn't that big." Chad defended.

"Oh yeah? This place is bigger than my whole apartments _building_!" Sonny took a deep breath. This guy wasn't worth it. He couldn't even keep his refrigerator running. "Okay. Sorry. I'm just very irritable at the moment. I'll just text my roommate and then you can show me where I can sleep."

*Beep Beep*

Chloe snatched up her cell. Finally! A text from Sonny!

**-Dnt wait up 4 me. im fine. staying Chad's. Explain later.**

"Oh, Sonny! Why do you do this to me?" Chloe quickly wrote a reply.

**-Be careful! Dont do anything stupid!**

**

* * *

**

_oh oh! the plot thickens!  
Sorry...Just had to say it. _

_I hope this was a better chapter... please review. Tell me how I'm doing. I'd like to know if I should continue. Lots more channy in the next chappy! ((okay...that just sounds stupid...but i'll leave it anyway!))  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the wayyyy late upload... but I'm working on it! I wasn't really sure if I should continue this, but after reading your amazing reviews, you've inspired me to continue. I hope I don't disappoint! _

_

* * *

_

Sonny Had never slept on a mattress this soft. The bed sheets and pillows felt so silky. The satin against her skin calmed her. The metallic-blue room was almost a lullaby itself. Then why in the world could she not go to sleep? Why couldn't her eyelids stay shut? Why couldn't her heart stop beating? Maybe because she was laying in Chad Dylan Cooper's bed! While he was sleeping on a couch in one of his living rooms.

"I don't get that boy! There are twelve billion other rooms in this house and he gives me this one?" And now she was talking to herself. She must be dizzy from all the Chad Dylan Cooper scent that surrounded her. "I can't take this anymore!"

Sonny stormed out of the room, only to find that she was lost. She had no idea where to go. It was beginning to rain outside. Thunder and lightning scared her.

"There should be a map in this place!"

She bumped into something unexpectedly. "Woah, Munroe... I thought I heard footsteps up here."

"Chad!" This was the first time she was actually happy to see him.

Another blast of thunder shook the house. Sonny ran over to Chad and hugged him around the waist. For some reason he made her feel safe.

He chuckled. "Awww! Is somebody scared?"

She quickly let go. "No!" She looked at the floor. "Well, maybe. But it's your fault! You left me in that creepy room."

"Really, Sonny. I'm heartbroken!" He laughed to himself.

"Shut up! You're such a jerk. There are many things I could make fun of you for!" He made her so angry! Chad just kept laughing. "What is wrong with you?"

"How can you honestly be mad at me right now? You're wearing my shirt, sleeping in my house, slobbering all over my pillowcase..."

"Okay. I want to go home."

"Now? You can't go out there now."

"Oh, really? Watch me."

Chad grabbed a hold of Sonny's hand. "Okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"Good. Because there's now way I would have gone out there." Chad smiled. Women are so complicated!

"Since you're up, you wanna come downstairs and watch Total Wipe Out?" Chad offered his hand.

"Uh. Sure." She walked passed him, letting him know she wasn't going to let him off easy. If he was going to have fun torturing her, she might as well return the favor.

"Hey, Sonny..."

She didn't stop. "What."

"The T.V. is that way..." He said, pointing to the opposite direction.

"Oh." Sonny felt embarrassed.

* * *

"She got over them!" Sonny yelled. "She got over the big red balls!"

As soon as she said it, they both started laughing. Chad liked this new Sonny. This childish, laughing, crazy, off duty Sonny. They were sitting on the floor, covered in pillows and blankets, huddled close to each other. Sonny was laughing at the people who were pathetic enough to go on the show and get beat up while the whole world watched them. Chad just looked at Sonny and laughed along. They had been up for hours, on about the fifth or sixth disk that Chad owned. Sonny sighed, resting her head on Chad's shoulder.

"This was fun." Sonny smiled.

"Yeah. It was. I haven't had anyone to do this with for a long time." He looked out into the distance.

"Why do you live up here? Don't you get lonely?"

"More than you can imagine."

"Than why do you hide up here? Out in the middle of no where?" Sonny looked him straight in the eye.

"I... I don't know...to get away from the fame, I guess. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I highly doubt that an attractive young girl would dream of 'Plumber' as a career choice." Chad grinned.

Sonny had never really opened up to anyone about this. "Uh... well it was actually my dad's and my uncle's business. They ran it together." Sonny took a deep breath. "But then my uncle died...and my dad kinda gave up. So, I took over it. Just until I can launch my real dream job."

"And what's that?"

"Nope." Sonny shook her head.

"What?"

"You'll laugh at me." She protested.

"What...could it really be any worse than a plumber?" Chad laughed again.

"See...and I didn't even say anything!"

"Come on. Try me."

"Fine." Sonny gave in. "Singer."

Chad's eyes widened. "Really? Can you sing for me?"

Sonny blushed. "No."

"Why not."

"Because."

"Because is not an answer." Chad pried.

"Because I won't."

Chad smirked. "Alright then."

"Chad...don't you dare!" Sonny shrieked as Chad began to tickle her. "Stop! Don't! Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"I'm not going to stop until you sing!"

"Fine! I'll sing! Just stop!"

Chad released her. "Okay. Go ahead."

Sonny cleared her throat.

"We're livin' in a glass house  
It's clear now  
That we're about to break  
We're livin in a glass house  
I can see now  
The earth's about to quake  
There are cracks apearing  
And we're nearly  
At the very end  
living in a glass house  
We can't pretend, We can't pretend"

Chad just stared at her. "Wow..." He said. "You could really go somewhere with that kind of voice."

"Yeah. Thanks for lying...that's very kind of you."

"No, I mean it."

"Than why am I still working as a plumber? Why hasn't anyone taken an interest in me?"

"All you need is a few connections..."

A moment of silence passed between them before Sonny said, "Chad..."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about before. I was really mean."

"It's alright." Chad wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"No...really... I'm sorry." He could tell she was getting tired. She placed her head back on his shoulder.

Her eyes were closed. She began to breath heavily in and out. She was so vulnerable. So cute. Stupid cute! Chad picked her up in his arms and carried her back to his room. He gently laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. He took one last look at her and placed a kiss on her cheek. He, then, left her to contemplate what had just happened. Contrary to his belief, Sonny was quite awake. Once again, she was left to drown in the Chadness of the room. Butterflies filled her stomach. To her surprise, she wished he hadn't left. She wished that he would kiss her again. She wished...

"What is wrong with me? Ugh! I think I've fallen for a client!"

* * *

_I know...this chapter was short...and idk...I'm not very happy with it...but I'm brain dead. Ugh...this was supposed to be the good chapter... oh well. _

_btw: Song was "Glass House" by Safura_

_it's worth listening to...really it is._

_sneak peak of the things to come: drama, confusion, and hopefully a happy ending...sound good? I hope so =]_

_please review. Tell me what you think.  
_


End file.
